


Not Black and White

by FanficAllergy



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is black and white as Gale unfortunately finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.

**oOo**

**Title:** Not Black and White  
 **Theme:** 02: Color  
 **Words:** 285  
 **Summary:** Not everything is black and white as Gale unfortunately finds out.

**oOo**

It's not until he loses his best friend that he realizes that the world isn't always black or white, good or evil, Capitol or District. He'd always seen only two colors. Black and white.

Black was bad. The smoke that billowed from the mines after his father died. The color of the soot that stained his face when the Capitol bombed his home. The charred remains of a girl he hadn't even had the opportunity to find out if he loved.

White was good. The freshly laundered shirt his mother washed by hand. A warm potato fresh from the oven on a cold winter's morning. Milk from Lady. The girl he liked's nude skin underneath his hand.

Black was the Capitol. They created the Hunger Games that stole his friend. They bombed his home. They killed his girl. The Capitol was evil and he would do anything to stop it.

White was the Districts. Bonded together with the help of Thirteen they stood behind the Mockingjay forging their way against the Capitol. It was the color of light. Of hope.

In a flash of orange and red, everything changed. He saw the silver parachutes afterwards and knew what it meant. He felt the heat from the smoldering embers and knew. The world wasn't black and white like he thought. It was full of colors.

Red. The color of blood.

Orange. The color of fire.

Yellow. The color of Prim's hair. Of her hair.

Green. The woods of Twelve.

Blue. The flowers he left for her.

Purple. The color of the night.

Grey. The betrayal in Katniss's eyes.

No. The world is not black and white. And he wished he'd learned that a long time ago.

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Written: 11/23/13  
> Revised: 12/6/13  
> Beta Read by: RoseFyre
> 
> Short little thing about Gale after the end of Mockingjay. There's a tiny bit of Gale/Madge if you squint but not a lot.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
